Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, mobile computing devices have become the vehicle to create new meeting grounds. They have been called the new power lunch tables and new golf courses for business life in the U.S. Moreover, many people are using such mobile computing device to reconnect themselves to their friends, their neighborhood, their community, and the world.
With this growth in the use of mobile computing devices has emerged a desire by many businesses to advertise to this group of computer users. However, advertisements that are merely sent to virtually any accessible mobile computing device would necessarily waste at least a portion of an advertiser's budget. To offset this unnecessary spending, advertisers continuously strive to narrow advertising efforts to a targeted audience.
On the Internet, a typical approach to selecting a target audience for an advertisement is based on a web site that a consumer visits, or a keyword entered into a search engine. However, waiting for a mobile user to perform such actions may result in missed opportunities for the advertiser and/or the consumer. Moreover, just as a search engine may misinterpret the intent of the searcher, so too may an inappropriate advertisement be displayed based on a misinterpretation of the search entry. Therefore, it is With respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.